Odwaga do podejmowania ryzyka
by myk-myk
Summary: To, że matematyka jest królową nauk, nie oznacza, że Viviann zostanie jej damą dworu. Kolejna część w "kopciuszkowej" serii. Tym razem spojrzenie na Mummy Holmes.


Matematyka nigdy nie sprawiała jej problemów. Liczyć nauczyła się szybciej niż czytać. Zadania rozwiązywała na tyle szybko i z taką łatwością, że nauczyciele szukali dla niej dodatkowych materiałów.

Ojciec z dumą nazywał ją małym geniuszem, a starszy brat przynosił swoją pracę domową, którą Viviann w zamian za tabliczkę ulubionej czekolady odrabiała za niego.

Wszyscy wokół uważali, że powinna związać swoje życie z liczbami. Wszyscy, tylko nie ona.

* * *

Nigdy nie zastanawiała się, kiedy to się tak naprawdę zaczęło, ta jej fascynacja materiałami, igłą i nićmi. Być może już wtedy, kiedy jako mała dziewczynka szyła „sukienki" dla swoich lalek. Jako nastolatka na odziedziczonej po babci maszynie przerabiała niektóre swoje ubrania, czasami szyła coś dla koleżanek. Nauka robienia na drutach i szydełkowania przyszła jej z taką samą łatwością, co zapamiętanie liczby pi do trzydziestego miejsca po przecinku. Banalnie proste.

Wiedziała, że jest w tym dobra. Równie dobra co w matematyce. Jednak nikt nie zachęcał jej do dalszego szycia, do przeglądania żurnali w poszukiwaniu inspiracji. To było tylko hobby, użyteczne, bo użyteczne, wszak kobieta powinna umieć obchodzić się z igłą i nitką, ale tylko i wyłącznie hobby. To przecież nie do pomyślenia, żeby dziewczyna z dobrego domu, z takimi umiejętnościami w dziedzinie matematyki, została byle krawcową.

Viviann jednak była innego zdania.

* * *

Na krótko przed swoimi szesnastymi urodzinami sprawdziła wymagania i wysokość czesnego w Central Saint Martin College. Powoli zaczęła układać w głowie plan. Plan, o którym rodzinie nie wspomniała ani słowem.

Jakiś czas później znalazła pracę w kawiarni. Dwa popołudnia w tygodniu i weekendy. Zarobione pieniądze sumiennie odkładała.

* * *

Piekło rozpętało się na kilka miesięcy przed końcem jej nauki w szkole średniej. Ojciec wciąż i wciąż pytał, czy wybrała już uczelnię. Czy chce zostać w Londynie, czy może gdzieś wyjechać? Czy myślała może o Oxfordzie albo Cambridge? Taki umysł jak jej nie powinien kształcić się byle gdzie. Żeby nie martwiła się o pieniądze, tylko skupiła się na nauce.

Któregoś dnia Viviann nie wytrzymała i w końcu powiedziała prawdę.

-Nie będę studiowała matematyki, tato.

Ojciec przez chwilę wyglądał jak rażony piorunem, szybko jednak otrząsnął się z szoku i zapytał:

- W takim razie co planujesz? Fizykę może?

- Nie. Chciałabym… Mam zamiar projektować i szyć ubrania. I to będę studiowała.

- Ty sobie chyba żartujesz.

- Nie, tato. Nie żartuję. Nigdy nie chciałam studiować matematyki. To ty tego chciałeś, nie ja!

- Bo jesteś najlepsza w matematyce! Z takim umysłem możesz wiele osiągnąć.

- Skąd wiesz, że w szyciu nie będę jeszcze lepsza?

- Na litość boską, Viviann! Czy ty w ogóle słyszysz, co mówisz? Jakie bycie najlepszym w szyciu? Wybij to sobie z głowy, zrozumiałaś?

- Ale tato…

- Koniec dyskusji, zrozumiano?

- Tak, tato.

Ojciec więcej nie wracał do tej rozmowy. Viviann jednak nie miała zamiaru rezygnować ze swoich planów.

* * *

Z domu wyprowadziła się kilka dni po zakończeniu roku szkolnego. Znalazła mały i niedrogi pokój w mieszkaniu studenckim. Była na rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej w kilku zakładach krawieckich i jednej z fabryk produkujących swetry, jednak wciąż czekała na odpowiedź.

Jej wyprowadzce towarzyszyły krzyki ojca oraz chłodne milczenie matki. Brata nie było wtedy w domu.

Przez kolejnych kilka miesięcy nie miała kontaktu ze swoją rodziną, chociaż wiele razy podnosiła słuchawkę telefonu, wsiadała do autobusu jadącego na przedmieścia, przechodziła koło biura ojca.

W połowie października odwiedził ją Liam. Jej brat wyglądał zupełnie nie na miejscu w małym, zagraconym pokoju, wśród starych mebli, które zapewne pamiętały lepsze czasy, porozrzucanych wszędzie rysunkach i projektach, materiałach zajmujących większą część łóżka, w całym tym chaosie, jakim było teraz życie Viviann.

- Myślę, że przyszedł czas, żeby porozmawiać – powiedział Liam, nawet się z nią nie witając.

- Mhm, jasne. Może gdzieś usiądziesz? Tylko nie na materiałach, dobrze?

- Nie, dziękuję. Viviann… Coś ty najlepszego zrobiłaś? Nie sądzisz, że wystarczy tego twojego nastoletniego buntu? Spakuj się i wracajmy do domu. Straciłaś jeden rok, ale to jeszcze nie koniec świata. Możesz poświęcić wolny czas na naukę do egzaminów wstępnych.

- Co takiego?

- Słyszałaś mnie. Rodzice postanowili ci wybaczyć ten… Wybryk. Możesz wrócić do domu.

- My się chyba nie rozumiemy, Liam. To nie jest jakiś tam „wybryk", jak to nazwałeś. To moja świadoma decyzja. Nie chcę studiować matematyki, nigdy nie chciałam. A ten wolny rok poświęcam pracy i przygotowaniu solidnego portfolio, żeby dostać się do Central Saint Martin College. Nie wrócę do domu. Moja wyprowadzka to nie przejaw buntu. Po prostu chcę żyć na własnych zasadach, a w domu to nie byłoby możliwe.

-Viviann, nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że ty naprawdę chcesz zmarnować sobie życie i zostać jakąś tam szwaczką! Z twoimi zdolnościami na zrobienie doktoratu potrzebowałabyś połowy tego czasu co inni. Mogłabyś zostać na uniwersytecie, wykładać!

- Nie chcę być doktorantką czy przyszłą panią profesor. Na litość boską, to moje życie! Chyba mogę sama o nim decydować, prawda?!

- Nie, jeżeli popełniasz błędy.

- Myślę, że powinieneś już sobie iść. Ta dyskusja nie ma sensu. Pozdrów rodziców ode mnie i przekaż im, że ich córka jest szczęśliwa, pracując jako szwaczka w fabryce swetrów.

- Viviann…

- Liam, proszę. Idź już.

Mężczyzna wyszedł, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Viviann położyła się na łóżku i zamknęła oczy. Obiecała sobie, że nie będzie płakać. I słowa dotrzymała.

* * *

Kiedy dostała się na studia, pomyślała, że to dobry moment na kolejną rozmowę z rodzicami i Liamem. Te miesiące, które spędzili nie kontaktując się ze sobą, uspokoiły ich wszystkich, dlatego byli w stanie spokojnie porozmawiać. Ojciec wciąż był zawiedziony jej decyzją.

- Jestem w stanie to zrozumieć, ale nie zaakceptować – powiedział.

Matka nie zdobyła się nawet na próbę zrozumienia. Najważniejsze było dla niej to, co mówią ludzie. A mówili, jak się okazało, całkiem sporo. Były to głównie plotki i domysły o tym, dlaczego tak nagle wyprowadziła się z domu. Najpopularniejsze były oczywiście te o jej ciąży i romansie ze sporo starszym mężczyzną. Viviann nawet nie starała się tego w jakikolwiek sposób skomentować.

Liam natomiast… Nie chciał z nią nawet porozmawiać.

* * *

Patricka poznała na imprezie, na którą została zaproszona przez jedną ze swoją współlokatorek. Był to całkiem przystojny szatyn o zielonych oczach, niewiele wyższy od Viviann. Uroczo się uśmiechał i świetnie tańczył. Kiedy zaprosił ją na randkę, zgodziła się bez wahania.

Spotkali się kilka dni później. Zjedli wspólnie kolację w przytulnej knajpce, a później poszli na spacer. Był ciepły, lipcowy wieczór i nigdzie im się nie spieszyło. Usiedli na ławce w parku i przez chwilę nic nie mówili. Kiedy Patrick nachylił się i pocałował ją w usta, nie protestowała. Nie spodobało jej się jednak, gdy jego ręka, początkowo znajdująca się na jej kolanie, wślizgnęła się pod spódnicę i zaczęła wędrówkę pomiędzy jej uda. Odsunęła się wtedy od niego i w milczeniu sięgnęła po jego dłoń. Podniosła ją do ust, którymi objęła palec wskazujący. Patrick jęknął. Wtedy Viviann go ugryzła.

Chłopak krzyknął z bólu i gwałtownie wyrwał rękę z jej dłoni.

- Co to kurwa miało znaczyć? Pojebało cię?!

- Vagina dentata, mówi ci to coś? – odpowiedziała Viviann, sięgnęła po swoją torebkę, podniosła się z ławki i spokojnym krokiem odeszła, pozostawiając za sobą zszokowanego Patricka.

Postanowiła, że na jakiś czas odpuści sobie randkowanie.

* * *

W połowie listopada musiała rzucić pracę w fabryce swetrów. Mimo wielu próśb, nie udało jej się ułożyć takiego grafiku, który nie kolidowałby z jej zajęciami. Natychmiast zaczęła szukać kolejnej pracy. Przez ogłoszenie w jednej z gazet trafiła do zakładu krawieckiego Alana Kerra.

Był to szpakowaty mężczyzna pod pięćdziesiątkę, o ciepłych, brązowych oczach. Nosił sumiaste wąsy, które przygryzał, kiedy się nad czymś zastanawiał.

Po chwili rozmowy i krótkim sprawdzeniu jej umiejętności przy maszynie do szycia, Viviann została przez niego zatrudniona.

* * *

Przez następne dwa lata studiowała, pracowała, spędzała czas ze znajomymi, okazjonalnie chadzała na mniej lub bardziej udane randki, bezskutecznie starała się naprawić relacje z rodzicami i bratem. I wciąż czekała na więcej. Na ten dzień, w którym niczym książkowa bohaterka, będzie wiedziała, że coś się zmieni, że wydarzy się coś wielkiego.

Ten dzień w końcu nadszedł i los postawił na jej drodze Sigera Holmesa.

* * *

Spotkali się, można by rzec, banalnie. Holmes potrzebował garnituru, a pracownia Alana Kerra słynęła z szycia takowych. Viviann widywała go na przymiarkach. Uśmiechali się wtedy do siebie, ale nic poza tym.

Kiedy mężczyzna odebrał gotowy już garnitur, podziękował, zapłacił i… tak po prostu wyszedł. Wrócił jednak po chwili i od razu ruszył do Viviann. Stanął przy niej, otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale ona go ubiegła.

-Tak – powiedziała.

- Ale ja jeszcze nie zadałem pytania.

- Chcesz mnie zaprosić na kawę. Już od dawna chciałeś, ale nie mogłeś się zebrać na odwagę. Dzisiaj odebrałeś w końcu swój garnitur, a więc przez najbliższy czas nie miałbyś po co tutaj wracać, więc to ostatnia okazja, żeby to zrobić. Za pół godziny kończę, jeśli chcesz, możesz na mnie poczekać.

- Nawet nie będę pytał, skąd to wszystko wiedziałaś. Z przyjemnością na ciebie poczekam, ale o tym pewnie też już wiesz, prawda?

Viviann zaśmiała się.

- Tego się spodziewałam. Viviann MacPherson – powiedziała.

- Siger Holmes, miło mi poznać – odpowiedział. – W takim razie do zobaczenia za pół godziny.

* * *

Starszy od niej o siedem lat Siger był w trakcie robienia doktoratu z literaturoznawstwa. Miał niebieskie oczy, kasztanowe włosy i przyjemny, ciepły głos.

Spędzili kilka godzin rozmawiając o wszystkim; jak starzy znajomi, którzy dawno się nie widzieli. Pierwszy raz od naprawdę długiego czasu Viviann dała się zaprosić na drugą randkę.

Rok później Siger jej się oświadczył. Mężczyzna nie uklęknął przed nią na jedno kolano, nie otworzył atłasowego pudełeczka z pięknym pierścionkiem i nie zapytał, czy za niego wyjdzie. Nie. Siger Holmes przyniósł nową maszynę do szycia do jej mieszkania i powiedział:

- Mam nadzieję, że dasz radę uszyć na niej swoją suknię ślubną.

Viviann dała radę.

* * *

Ich ślub był skromnym wydarzeniem – najbliższa rodzina i przyjaciele. Po ceremonii uroczysty obiad, żadnego wesela do białego rana. Zamieszkali w dwupokojowym mieszkaniu, które Siger odziedziczył po swoich dziadkach. Viviann skończyła studia i wciąż pracowała w zakładzie krawieckim, w którym się poznali. Siger pisał swoją pracę doktorancką i wykładał literaturę.

* * *

W dniu swoich dwudziestych piątych urodzin zobaczyła dwie kreseczki na teście ciążowym.

Była w szóstym miesiącu ciąży, kiedy Siger opowiedział jej o pomyśle, na jaki wpadł jego przyjaciel Mark Hooper. Założenie własnego wydawnictwa.

- To naprawdę dobry pomysł, Mark ma sporo znajomości w drukarniach, ale to wymaga sporego zaplecza finansowego. Ale co jeśli nam nie wyjdzie? I pieniądze pójdą w błoto? A na to nie możemy sobie teraz pozwolić, mamy dziecko w drodze – mówił Siger. – Kredyt oczywiście też nie wchodzi w grę.

- Jeśli weźmiesz to, co mam odłożone na sklep i swoje oszczędności to w sam raz wystarczy na twoją część – powiedziała Viviann.

- Vi, daj spokój. Wiem, że lubisz pracę u Alana, ale ten sklep to twoje marzenie. Nie mogę ci go odebrać.

- Niczego mi nie odbierasz. Weźmiesz te pieniądze, założycie razem wydawnictwo, a kiedy zaczniecie zarabiać, oddasz mi moją część i tyle.

- Vi…

- Siger, gdybym kilka lat temu nie zaryzykowała i nie postawiłabym się planom swojej rodziny, to prawdopodobnie nigdy byśmy się nie spotkali. Sklep może poczekać. Teraz i tak przecież nie miałabym jak go otworzyć – powiedziała, wskazując ręką na swój ciążowy brzuch. – Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz.

* * *

Trzy miesiące później Viviann urodziła zdrowego chłopczyka, któremu nadali imiona Mycroft Charles. Mycroft był spokojnym dzieckiem i nie sprawiał im żadnych problemów: przesypiał całe noce i rzadko płakał.

Plany założenia wydawnictwa stawały się coraz bardziej realne.

* * *

Viviann była zadowolona ze swojego życia. Miała cudownego rodzinę, wydawnictwo, pomimo początkowych problemów, prosperowało bardzo dobrze, jej projekty zaczęły przyciągać zainteresowanie, niedługo miała w końcu otworzyć swój wymarzony sklep.

Wśród całego jej szczęścia znalazło się również miejsce na chwile smutku. Jej ojciec zmarł na zawał serca, kiedy Mycroft miał trzy lata. Owdowiała matka stawała się coraz bardziej zgorzkniała, a z Liamem nigdy nie udało jej się odbudować relacji, które łączyły ich, kiedy byli dziećmi.

* * *

Drugi raz zaszła w ciążę, kiedy miała trzydzieści jeden lat. Tym razem nie wszystko przebiegało tak dobrze, jak poprzednim razem. Ciąża była zagrożona, więc większą jej część Viviann spędziła w łóżku. Sześcioletni Mycroft często kładł się obok niej i zadawał wiele pytań dotyczących dziecka w jej brzuchu. Viviann starała się udzielać odpowiedzi jak najbliższych prawdzie (żadnych opowieści o bocianach i kapustach), na tyle, na ile było to oczywiście możliwe bez zagłębiania się w szczegóły, których sześciolatek jeszcze nie musiał znać.

* * *

Drugie dziecko Viviann i Sigera przyszło na świat dwa miesiące przed terminem. Był to chłopczyk o jasnych włosach. Nazwali go William Sherlock Scott, po ojcu Sigera, który urodził się tego samego dnia, co ich młodszy syn.

* * *

Sherlock, w przeciwieństwie do Mycrofta, nie był dzieckiem cichym. Płakał często i głośno, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy głośność i natężenie jego krzyku wpłynie na to, jak szybko ktoś przyjdzie i wyjmie go z kołyski.

Viviann już wtedy wiedziała, że jej chłopcy będą różnić się jak ogień i woda. I nie myliła się.

Mycroft do obowiązków starszego brata podchodził z pełną powagą i odpowiedzialnością. Zdarzało się, że bywał nadopiekuńczy. Viviann miała tylko nadzieję, że on i Sherlock nigdy nie oddalą się od siebie tak bardzo jak ona i Liam.

* * *

Chłopcy dorastali, sklep i wydawnictwo przynosiły zyski, a jej kreacje stawały się coraz popularniejsze. Viviann wyrobiła sobie pewną markę. Siger wciąż powtarzał, że jest z niej dumny, że jest najodważniejszą kobietą, jaką dane mu było poznać.

Wraz z upływem czasu związek Viviann i Sigera stawał się coraz mocniejszy, a miłość silniejsza. Byli ze sobą, kiedy pojawiały się kłopoty w ich firmach, kiedy dzwoniono ze szkoły, ponieważ Sherlock po raz kolejny obraził nauczyciela, czy wdał się w bójkę (kiedy po raz kolejny ich syn wrócił z podbitym okiem do domu, zapisali go na zajęcia z Judo). Wychowywali razem dwóch genialnych chłopców, co chwilami wręcz ich przerażało; obawiali się, że nie sprostają temu zadaniu. Ale kiedy spędzali czas całą rodziną, a Sherlock i Mycroft rezygnowali ze swoich wzajemnych złośliwości, wiedzieli, że jako rodzice całkiem dobrze dają sobie radę.

* * *

Irene Adler poznała na jednej z charytatywnych imprez, na których często bywała. Już po chwili rozmowy Viviann wiedziała, że Irene jest osobą, której potrzebuje w swoim sklepie. Ze świetnym stylem i smakiem, przebojowa, kreatywna i bardzo przekonująca – idealnie nadawała się na jej prawą rękę.

Panna Adler miała opinię kobiety bardzo wyzwolonej, jednak Viviann to nie interesowało. W Irene ceniła odwagę i intelekt. Dopóki to, co robiła, było legalne, pozostawało poza obszarem zainteresowań Viviann.

* * *

To, że Sherlock się zakochał, odgadała niemal od razu. John Watson okazał się cudem, o który wielokrotnie prosiła los. Potrafił utrzymać jej młodszego syna w ryzach, jednak nie chciał go zmieniać, poprawiać, czy uporządkować. Akceptował go takim, jakim był. Viviann miała nadzieję, że pewnego dnia również Mycroft spotka kogoś takiego na swojej drodze.

* * *

W dzień matki Viviann udała się z wizytą do swojego rodzinnego domu. Liam już tam był. Siedział przy stole i pił herbatę. Kiedy weszła do salonu, przywitał się z nią skinieniem głowy. Rozmawiali ze sobą o bieżących wydarzeniach. Wymieniali suche fakty, nie cieszyli się swoim szczęściem, nie wspierali w chwilach smutku. Czasami Viviann myślała, że tak naprawdę są sobie obcy.

- Lizzy i Adam wybrali już datę – powiedział Liam. Jakiś czas temu jego starsza córka zaręczyła się ze swoim chłopakiem. – Chcą się pobrać w Boże Narodzenie.

- To cudownie – powiedziała matka. – Viviann, powinnaś jej uszyć suknię ślubną.

- Nie zajmuję się szyciem sukni ślubnych, mamo.

- Swoją jakoś uszyłaś – zauważył Liam.

- Tak. Swoją. To pewna różnica, nie sądzisz, braciszku?

- A co tam u twoich synów? – zmieniła temat matka.

- W porządku. Mycroft nie mówi zbyt wiele o swojej pracy w rządzie. Sherlock jest zadowolony ze studiów.

- Nadal spotyka się z tym… chłopcem?

- Tak, Sherlock i John nadal są razem.

- Myślałam, że mu przejdzie. Ile to już trwa? Kilka miesięcy, prawda? Dziwię się, że mu na to pozwalasz, Viviann.

- Dlaczego nie miałabym mu na to pozwalać?

- Bo to...nieodpowiednie.

- Co nieodpowiedniego jest w tym, że mój syn kocha drugiego chłopca? Są ze sobą szczęśliwi i to tak bardzo, że radość z patrzenia na nich czasami zapiera mi dech w piersiach. John spędza u nas sporo czasu, to dobry chłopak. Tak, pozwalam na to, żeby zostawał na noc. Tak, pewnie uprawiają seks. Tak, Sherlock doskonale wie, czym są choroby przenoszone drogą płciową i do czego służą prezerwatywy. Jestem przekonana, że już dawno zrobił Johnowi miejsce na ubrania w swojej szafie. Nie miałabym nic przeciwko, gdyby John u nas zamieszkał. Szczęście moich dzieci jest dla mnie ważniejsze od tego, czy inni ludzie uznają to za „nieodpowiednie" – powiedziała spokojnie.

- Viviann! – wykrzyknął Liam.

- Słucham?

- Nie przyszłaś tu chyba obrażać mamy w dniu jej święta, prawda?

- Oczywiście, że nie. Ale nie pozwolę, by ktoś umniejszał prawo Sherlocka do bycia szczęśliwym, określając to, co robi mianem nieodpowiedniego.

- Viviann, doskonale wiesz, że chodzi mi jedynie o jego dobro, a tego związku na pewno nie wyniknie nic dobrego – powiedziała spokojnie matka.

- Myślę, że ta dyskusja nie ma sensu. Więc albo zmieńmy temat, albo się pożegnajmy – odpowiedziała jej Viviann. Po tych słowach nastała cisza. Po kilku minutach Viviann podniosła się z krzesła i zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy.

- Jak zawsze miło było się z wami spotkać – powiedziała i wyszła z domu matki.

* * *

W dniu swoich pięćdziesiątych urodzin, kiedy zdmuchiwała świeczki na torcie upieczonym przez Johna i Sherlocka, Viviann życzyła sobie kilku rzeczy. Tego, by jej najbliżsi wciąż byli szczęśliwi. Żeby Siger dał się namówić na wycieczkę do Japonii. Żeby Sherlockowi nie znudziły się studia. Żeby Mycroft polubił Johna. Ale najbardziej życzyła sobie tego, żeby nigdy nie zabrakło jej odwagi do podejmowania ryzyka.


End file.
